tbtmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
IRC Mafia/Abilities
To do an action, do the following: /msg MafiaTBT ''ability name'' - If your role is one with an ability, the bot will tell you what you enter in at the ability parameter. In the name parameter, enter the name of the person that you wish to use the ability on. For example, if you are trying to kill someone as mafia, the following should be entered: /msg MafiaTBT mafiakill Jubs. Meta abilities *copy player target - Copies a player's ability and chooses a new target *release - Al actions you have delayed take effect *cancel - Actions you delay are forgotten and can never be used *makehidden/shield player - Make a player untargetable for one night *hide - Make yourself untargetable for one night *bus/superbus/mimic player1 player2 - All actions that target player 1 will target player 2, and vice versa *reflectshield player - Give a player the ability to reflect any actions on them that night *trigger player - Does something depending on the target's role. *delay player - Delays a player's actions until the next night. The target is not informed of this. *block player - Roleblocks a player *randomize player - Changes the target of another player's actions to a random other target *chaos - Night actions have a 50% chance of affecting a random target *redirectkill player1 player2 - Makes player 1's kill action target player 2. *redirect player1 player2 - Makes player 1's action target player 2. Protection *protect player - Gives immunity to a player for a single kill action for the night. *superprotect player - Gives total immunity to a player for all kills, even if their role prevents protection. *guard player - Guard a player against attacks. If they would be killed, you die instead. Special *message player - Sends a specific message to another player. *announce player - Makes an announcement. *clearphaseaction - Lets you use a second action during the phase. Transformation *morph player - Turns you into a perfect copy of another live player's role, but does not change alignment. *channel player - Turns you into a perfect copy of a dead player's role, but does not change alignment. *transform - You get a new role. *transform player - The target gets a new role. *buddy player - You can become "buddies" with the chosen player. *giveability/gif player - Gives a random ability to a player. *copyabilityto player recipient - Gives a player the ability used by another player. *copyability player - Gives you the ability a player uses *steal player - Steals an ability from a player *stealdead player - Steals an ability from a deadplayer. *stealitem player - Steals an item from another player. *swap player1 player2 - Swaps two players roles, but not their alignment. *psych player - Converts player into a normal Townie if they are a Serial Killer *curse player - Curses another player *mark player - Sets a mark on a player. *unmark player - Clears a mark on a player. *recruit/enslave player - Recruits a player to your cult. If you die, they die. *superrecruit player - Recruits a player to your cult, but they don't die if you die. *mutate player - Mutates a player to a random role, but not their team. *selfmutate - Change your role. *infect player - Infect a player with a disease. *silentinfect player - Infect a player with a disease but they are not told this. *transformother player - Transform another player to a new role and possibly team. *evolve player - Transform another player to a more advanced form. *restore player - Restores a player to their original role, but not if they are culted. Vote modification *subvote player - Takes away a player's vote for the next day. *addvote/motivate player - Add an extra to a player's vote for the next day. *proclaim player - Gives a player an extra vote for the day. *forcevote/command player victim - Forces a player to vote for a victim. The player cannot change their vote. Status modification *poison player - Kills a player over two turns. *disablebase player - Disables a player's abilities. *winonlynch player - Sets it so your win condition is achieved if you lynch the player. *prime player - Douses a player in gasoline, killing them when ignite action is performed. *stun player - The next action with a timed recharge that the target takes has its recharge time doubled. *antidote player - Cures a poisoned player. *defuse player - Defuses a timebomb on another layer. Miscellaneous *friend player - Sends a player a message saying what team you are on. *pardon player - If the chosen player is lynched today, they return to life. *reload - Gives you full charges on limited use abilities *charge - Increase the damage of your next attack. *safeclaim - Gives you a safeclaim. Kills *suicide - kills yourself *suicidebomb player - Kills another player and yourself. *possess player - Kills you but lets the target join your team *decult/convert player - Removes a player from the game if they are a cultist *kill player - Kills a player *doom player - Raises a doom level. When the doom level is high enough, they can be killed. *attack player - Raises a damage level. When the damage level is high enough, they can be killed. *nuke player - Kills the target and damages everybody else. *mafiakill player - Kills another player. *superkill player - Kill a player bypassing protection *timebomb player - Kills another player after a delay. *reverseprotect player - Reverses a doctor protection on a player *shoot player - Shoot a player in Ready-Aim-Fire *rock/paper/scissors - Actions in Rock-Paper-Scissors *ignite - Kills all primed players. *apocalypse - Kills random players. *truthsay - Prevent players from dying to doomspeakers or banshees. Resurrection *resurrect player - Brings another player back from the dead. Inspections *frame player - Makes a player show up as mafia to any inspections that night. *clear player - Makes a player show up as town to any inspections that night. *destroybody player - Prevents a dead player from being revived or autopsied. *autopsy player - Find out who killed another player. *watch player - Determine whether a player used a night action. *track player - Determines the target of a player's night action. *patrol player - Tells you who targeted the chosen player. *inspect player - Tells you the other player's alignment. Might not be accurate *inspectrole player - Tells you the player's role. *census - Tells you how many of each alignment are alive. *eavesdrop/psi player - You receive copies of each message a player receives. Random actions *mup player - Randomly protects, investigates or kills a player. *hack player - Randomly blocks, redirects, or copies a player's action. Combined actions *isolate player - Blocks a player and protects them from kills *kill2 player1 player2 - Kills two players. *abduct player - Abducts a player, blocking their action and preventing them from being targeted. *negate player - Blocks a player's action and prevents them from voting *reveal/[player - Determines another player's alignment and reveals your alignment to them *detmaterialize - Prevents night actions from targeting you and prevents you from voting the next day *reanimate player - Brings another player back from the dead, and recruits them to your side. *reincarnate player - Brings a player back from the dead and gives them a new role. *raise player - Returns a player from the dead in exchange for your life. *takevote/stealvote player - Steals a vote from another player and gives it to you *absorb/consume player - Kills another player and steals an ability. *replicate player - Kills another player and turns you into a copy of them. *trick player - Switches a player's role with another player, and kills them. *drain player - Kills another player and gives you a random ability. *eradicate player - Kills another player despite protection, and prevents them from returning to life. *disable - Removes a player's abilities. *cpr player - If someone tries to kill the target, they survive. If not, they die. *wail player - Roleblocks the player and increases their doom level. *exorcise player - If the player is a cultist, they die. If not, they return to their original role. *defile player - Destroys a dead player's corpse, and gives one of their abilities. *exchange player - Exchanges your role with another player. *attract player - Changes the target of the player's action to yourself *salvage: Gives you a random one-shot night ability *karma/halfkarma player - Copies another player's night action to yourself. *randomizeall - Randomizes all night actions for that night. *blockall - Blocks all night actions overnight. *giftall - Gifts all players a random ability. *sacrifice - You die, but all other kills are prevented. *irradiate - All players receive new roles at random *randomkill - Kills a random player *shuffle - Exchanges two random players roles. *cheat - Learn the role PM of a random role in the set-up *shadow - You show up as town to investigations and you can't be killed unless two players target you in the same phases. *killresist - You can't be killed unless two players target you in the same phases. *extravote - You receive an extra vote each day. *mystery player - You don't know what this does. *special player - This does something special. Category:Games